


Service Top

by fairy_myeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Omega, Baekhyun is an omega, Body Worship, M/M, Oily Bodies, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, chanyeol is a masseur, chanyeol is an alpha, lewd baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_myeon/pseuds/fairy_myeon
Summary: Chanyeol loved his job, he was an Alpha that could provide the best service to everyone. He had strong morals about his profession, but they would soon be challenged when a pretty Omega booked an appointment, body all spread out and needy only for him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 250





	Service Top

**Author's Note:**

> just a fic i totally loathe.. smut i guess have fun

Chanyeol loved his profession. Being able to bring small happiness to people had always been something that filled him up with joy. Being a massage therapist was probably not the most /needed/ profession in this world, but the relaxed faces and thankful words he got to see and hear due to his work were overshadowing this.

Being an alpha himself, he often worked with alphas just seeking some relaxing massage session and soothing their muscles from their work, sport or any heavy part they may go through their lives.  
But he also got the pleasure to work with Omegas due to his naturally calming scent. Most Omega customers in this spa preferred to see another Omega. Naked bodies covered in oil mixed together with Alpha and an Omega omega hormones sharing a room didn’t always work well. There were /special/ practices in other parts of this spa that catered to this, although they weren’t always for /relaxation/. Most of the time though Omegas just wanted to do that. Relax. Not being bombarded with dominant scents that could possibly scare them or even trigger their heat. This place was not to disturb any Omega’s peace, so both Omega and Alpha would be asked beforehand which massage therapist they preferred. 

Chanyeol was quite the exception though, he already made himself a name in his spa as a very special Alpha. He had always been told he had a very relaxing natural scent, hence why he was always told this job would be perfect for him and he very much agreed. A relaxing Alpha scent was very rare and the most perfect thing an Omega could wish for if they just wanted to unbend, for it was the closest they could get to getting both their Omega and Personal need met without intentions colliding. The tall masseur was also very good at keeping his Alpha instincts at bay, just in case an Omega got /too/ needy or was too close to their heat. He was the perfect fit for the job, you might say.

He was very professional, too. He did not engage into anything obscene with his customers, always made sure to be a good companion throughout his session, but nothing more. It was his very strict own policy, he did not wish to be distracted while working so he could just focus on helping his customers relax. Nothing else.

Chanyeol did not know that his last appointment for the day was a petite and very pretty Omega, that would challenge all of his rules very soon and out put him into a very tight spot. 

Chanyeol had just finished cleaning and disinfecting the massage table for the last client of the day, when he heard a soft knock on the door, followed by said door opening. The tall Alpha turned around, a calm smile on his lips as he was greeted by his customer. A small Omega. Light blonde hair, an oversized hoodie that almost concealed the shorts he was wearing. He looked very adorable, Chanyeol thought.  
„Good Evening, Mr. Byun.“ He said, voice soft like always and the Omega smiled, crooking his head a bit and Chanyeol noticed how his eyes would crinkle and his lips curl into that of a smile.  
„You can call me Baekhyun, I am not that old!“ He giggled as he approached the massage table. Chanyeol chuckled.  
„Of course, Baekhyun. Is it your first time getting a professional massage?“ He asked, receiving a nod as he guided Baekhyun to a little shelf that was right next to the massage table. „Alright, I hope you are not nervous. I will make sure it will be a very pleasant experience.“ Baekhyun smiled. „I am sure of that.“ Such a sweet voice, Chanyeol thought. He shoved the thought away, for it was a pretty uncommon one for him. He usually did not think anything about his clients. He now gestured to the shelf that was filled with pretty little bottles. „I like my new clients to choose their scent themselves, you know the best what you like, right?“ Chanyeol explained, watching as Baekhyun listened attentively and nodding along.  
„I will, Alpha!“ The smaller cheered happily and went to inspect the different little bottles, reading their labels. Missing the irritated look on Chanyeol’s face. It was not too much out of the ordinary to refer to another with their second gender, but it also wasn’t that common. It used to be in the old times, but not now. Maybe Baekhyun was brought up in a more traditional way? 

„Can I have this one?“ The pretty voice snapped him out of the thoughts. He was greeted with slender fingers holding a pretty sculpted bottle with a pink label on it. Strawberry scented.  
„Yes, of course, Baekhyun.“ Chanyeol answered, taking the bottle from his hands, very beautiful hands if he might add. And they looked so small next to his own.  
„I… I will leave for you to change out of your clothes, you can just put them on this chair. Please lay on the massage table after you are done, there is also a little towel for your own decency.“ Chanyeol explained, putting the oil away for now and waited for Baekhyun to nod and a extra second to wait if he had any extra questions. But there were none so he bowed politely and left the room with a last smile.

Chanyeol crossed his arms and leaned against the closed door, he was a tiny bit irritated at their interaction, he could not tell exactly why. He had never felt like that in the presence of a client.  
He had had many beautiful alphas and omegas before and never had a problem staying professional. That was why he was so good and popular at his job, right? What was different now? Baekhyun’s scent was very beautiful he had to admit, but many were, right? He shook his head and decided to go back since a few minutes have already passed. Enough to change out of the clothes and lay down, Chanyeol knew.  
He didn’t expect anything out of the ordinary and nonthing seemed amiss, Baekhyun was laying on the massage table, body bare. What /was/ out of the ordinary was that the little Omega had not bothered with using the little towel. Which meant that he was now greeted with a completely nude body laying on the massage table, skin smooth and soft, the hint of a tan decorating the pretty skin. With the fabric not used, his ass was all on display, making out such a beautiful curve in the landscape that was Baekhyun’s body. It was round and bubbly, probably a good handfull. It truly seemed like art, the way Baekhyun was laying there, little arms tucked under his face as he smiled, such a content expression on his lips.

Chanyeol hesitated for a second, glad Baekhyun could not see him from that angle. Could not see him staring. He quickly shook his head to regain his mindfulness again and then closed the door, making his way to where the little blue towel was still folded neatly for Baekhyun to take. Only, he did not take it.  
He did notice however when the masseur took it, on his way to place it on his ass for some decency. His small, beautiful voice rose.  
„I-is it okay if there is not towel?“ He asked, making Chanyeol halt in his actions. Baekhyun turned his head so he could look at the taller, gentle smile still on his lips. „My skin is very sensitive you know. I hope that does not bother you, /Alpha/?“ The way he said this last word was so… intriguing? It reached something inn chanyeol and he wondered for a second, should he stop? But then again, he wanted to be a good experience for his costumer, it was not even a big request. Not the first one that had asked this, he knew about Omega’s sensitive skin so he understood.  
„Alright, Baekhyun. We don’t want your skin to be irritated by any chance, right?“ He said, now back to his usual kind smile as he got rid of the towel and them leaned over to gather the strawberry scented oil Baekhyun had picked. Leaned right beside where Baekhyun’s head was.  
„My oils are all made for sensitive skin so they are the best to get out there, so you don’t have to worry.“ Chanyeol assured, Baekhyun nodded and smiled as they looked at each other for a moment. The Omega’s slender fingers coming to his biceps in an innocent gesture. #„Thank you for the effort, Alpha. I can already tell I will love and truly enjoy this session.“

Chanyeol could not help but watch the smooth skin as he warmed up the oil in his hands. Baekhyun had a pretty body shape with a small waist, a pretty bubbly butt and juice thighs. The tall man found himself excited to touch it, wondered how it would look all oiled up. Ignoring how unusual those thoughts were for him, Hh got to work immediately, started at the highest part of Baekhyun’s spine, right at his neck. His knuckles slowly tracing his spine muscles, placing a bit of pressure on it as he followed it down to the end right before his hip. He liked doing it as it was a light touch that would get his client familiar with the procedure.  
While he progressed his touches, varying in pressure, he noticed another thing very hard to ignore: Baekhyun’s voice. Once Chanyeol started to work from his shoulder blades to his waist, the small Omega started to whimper both so cute but sinful at the same time.  
Chanyeol tried not to listen, not to get the beautiful little moans to his head, tried to ignore the scent that seemed to became stronger. Instead he watched as the beautiful soft skin got soaked into the massage oil, how the skin got shiny, tried to focus on the sweet strawberry scent.  
His hands looked so big when he crossed Baekhyun’s waist, he could easily cover it with his hands as he massaged his sides. The little omega sighing so heavily. „Mh… your hands… are made of gold.“ He giggled, Chanyeol held his breath as his sweet ass was jiggling with the movement of his body.  
The masseur wanted to tell him how there was something more skilled than his hands in this room but he bit his tongue, trying to stay professional. But he could not help feeling his instinct trying to crawl up beyond his control. That was very odd, he had never had problems with that.  
„I am pleased you enjoy it, please don’t hesitate if you’re in any discomfort.“ He said with a smile, making Baekhyun hum in content. „Sure, but you seem so good its unlikely there is any. You seem to have a lot of experience in this.“ The smaller said, now turning his head a bit, making their eyes meet for a couple of seconds before Chanyeol concentrated on this beautiful back again. „Yeah, I am doing this for a while now, I am good at it and I think I know how to make people comfortable.“ „You surely do.“ Baekhyun said with a cute giggle before he turned his head back again. 

The omega’s thighs were the perfect model of an omega’s thigh, so soft and plush, Chanyeol liked how they felt between this hands as he started to coat them. He could circle them easily with his both hands and adjust his pressure as he ran his hands down to where his knee started. Granted, it felt a bit odd because he did not know how high he could raises his hands. Usually, the towel was making it clear for him. But without one, it was a bit different. He also found himself wanting to touch the inside of his thigh so badly. „Ngh… so g-good.. Alpha.“ 

Baekhyun spread his legs a bit and Chanyeol had to compose himself, actually /squirming/ as he felt himself getting hard at the sight. Was Baekhyun… wet? The masseur quickly averted his eyes from the little pink pussy that was still only barely visible like this but he was able to get a glimpse and it already made the alpha inside him go crazy.

He instead focused on those thick thighs again. Probably not the best option, as the looked so squishy and shiny in his hands as he worked down over his knees to his calf, all the way to his feet and back again.  
Everything about Baekhyun was just so … soft. If there was someone that knew about the typical built of Omegas, it was Chanyeol. But even he had never seen such divine beauty. For a moment he wondered, if there was someone that had the privilege of touching the pretty little thing every day. An Alpha perhaps? A mate? Chanyeol could not smell anyone on him but that did not have to mean anything per se. But almost as on queue, Baekhyun sighed yet again, words wandering over his lips that gave him more clarity.  
„Ahhh…. I wish I had someone touch me like this everyday.“ He mumbled. For some reason it made Chanyeol chuckle between the bizarre situation of having the Omega’s little pussy, his most private place, so on display for him. A stranger. „You don’t have mate or anything to spoil you?“ He asked, unusually bold. He usually went for lighthearted talk. He would not ask for that kind of private details on their first session. He usually liked to form a bond with his clients, slowly. But Baekhyun seemed all too willing to provide him with more info.  
„No, sadly not… but I certainly wish.“ This surprised Chanyeol, such a delicate and beautiful Omega should have Alphas lining up for him, right? 

„Unbelievable…“ he mumbled under his breath as he gently massaged his calfs, knuckles softly grazing the sides of his knees as he went up. He got probably a bit too bold yet again but he couldn’t help squeezing the plush thigh a bit harsher, loving how his fingers would dig into the soft flesh. It probably did not hurt although it was a very unusual movement. But it felt /so/ good. And if Baekhyun’s moan was anything to go by, he liked it, too.  
All restrains slowly easing away, he came up to where the Omega’s thighs would meet his ass and the curve of his gloves fit so perfectly in his both hands. This time he was more wary though, this was not a line he wanted to cross without proper consent.  
But apparently it was given promptly, for Baekhyun’s sweet voice was speaking out yet again. 

„C-can you put some on my butt too, A-alpha?“ He asked.  
„I-it feels a bit odd having the oil everywhere but not there.“ Baekhyun turned his head a bit, cheek pressing against his arm, a coy little smile on his lips. „If that is okay for you? I hope I don’t make you uncomfortable.“ Chanyeol felt his blood rushing upon the request. It made completely sense though, the temperature difference between oiled up skin and dry skin can make one very uneasy. He did not think about this as this situation had never occurred to him.  
„Of course, Baekhyun. Don’t worry! I am sorry, I did not think about this.“ He said, voice still calm, masking his inner turmoil of wanting to just grope the soft flesh and let his instinct take over. He /really/ had to tug onto his last strand of sanity this time. But instead of digging his hands into the supple flesh, he gently rubbed some of the oil onto those perfect little cheeks, trying to work as careful as possible over the sensitive skin.  
Granted, he was no stranger to doing this with the omegas he dated, spoiling them with his skills was something he loved to do, but he tried to be more cautious. But those cute sighs and little moans were distracting, especially when his skin felt so nice.  
It was not easy navigating a safe way around the soft flesh, especially not with the little omega squirming. Chanyeol wasn’t sure, did Baekhyun push against his hands on purpose? 

Before he could even think he was cupping the little omega’s pussy and now he indeed felt it was not the massage oil that twas making it so wet. It was Baekhyun himself. Chanyeol swallowed harshly, the thread of control very thin and he tried to hold onto him. But the sweet little omega on his massage table seemed all to eager to cut it for how he was grinding against his ass, little head now buried in his arms as he mewled. „Ngh, your hands are so… big.“ He whimpered as he shoved his little wet pussy more against Chanyeol’s equally as wet fingers. At this point Chanyeol could not even move his hand anymore. The sweet, sweet Omega scent laid thick in the air, mixed with the strawberry flavored. It drove the tall man crazy. Baekhyun looked so delectable, the way he was moving his ass, almost like he used his hand purely to get off, the oil and slick making it a perfect experience.  
Chanyeol noticed his own hand moving way to late. It was when a small hand reached out to tug on his pants, that he realized what he was doing. He attempted to pull away, but Baekhyun would whine, gripping the fabric harder. „A-alpha.. it feels so good. Can you continue?“ He said, now turning his head and Chanyeol was speechless once again. Heavy lidded eyes and red cheeks were met with plush, slightly opened lips. How could he not listen to what the sweet, sweet Omega wanted?So Chanyeol found himself moving on autopilot. Hand moving on his own accord again. There was something incredibly satisfying with involving oil in sensual play. The way he could rub his fingers over the little hole and ass, the filthy squelching sound as he shoved one finger in, mixed with the pleasurefilled moan of Baekhyun, that was now blindly tapping to grasp onto Chanyeol’s cock through his pants. He was not exactly successful, especially not when the taller pushed one finger into his hole, but Chanyeol did not really care, for seeing the luxurious, shiny body squirm was already satisfying enough for him.  
Such an ethereal sight to behold, and it was all Chanyeol’s to touch and spoil. „Need more…“ Baekhyun would moan, now opening his eyes, delicate fingers finally finding what they were searching. The Alpha was already hard, how could he not? All this teasing, this sinful body right at his hands, the needy moans.  
Chanyeol took a deep breath, thinking a last time about what he was going to do. Hooking up with a client was not the most uncommon thing in this spa, but it was uncommon for /him/. It went against his own set morals. But upon watching how Baekhyun’s pussy sucked in his fingers and how the slender fingers eagerly massaged his cock through his pants, staining the white fabric in oil, he couldn’t care about his own policy at all. He cleared his throat, noticing how the deep sound made Baekhyun twitch around his fingers.  
„I… I think it’s time for you to turn around.“ 

Baekhyun’s were eyes lighting up in mischief and he would grind his ass one last time against Chanyeol’s hold before he would listen. Eagerly and all to willing submit to what the Alpha asked him to do.

Soon Chanyeol was greeted with a new sight. Baekhyun now laying on his back, legs bend and spread, little pink cock pressing against his lower abdomen. Leaking already. „Fuck.“ He cursed, hand immediately going up to caress the plush thigh, skin so soft as Baekhyun looked at him with lewd eyes. „I was hoping you would like it, Alpha.“ He said, cheeks tinted red from arousal as Chanyeol was feeling him up, at on point pouring oil onto his body, spreading his until the little Omega was glistening from head to toe. His small and soft hands coming up to touch Chanyeol’s biceps, making his breath hitch as the slender fingers caressed his muscles.  
It came very natural, Baekhyun spreading his legs more in invitation and Chanyeol, that hooked his elbows under the smaller’s legs to pull him closer, until his clothes crotch would press against this pretty pussy, eliciting cute whimpers from Baekhyun. „N..ngh.. yes..“ He mewled as the fabric of his white shorts grazed over the sensitive little hole, making it twitch needily. 

„P-please Alpha… fuck me?“ He asked, looking up with wide eyes as the Alpha leaned down. Eyes wide, too, as he took in the ethereal sight in front of him. „You’re so beautiful.“ Chanyeol whispered, voice deep and clearly aroused.  
Baekhyun smiled, this time it was almost shy and timid. An unusual reaction given the Omega was spread out and naked in front of him, ready to be devoured, but Chanyeol found it to be adorable. It was all too soon, Baekhyun way too impatient to wait, so his little fingers come down to Chanyeol’s pants, fiddling with the zipper. Chanyeol chuckled as he watched him open his pants, but would stop him once the little, eager digits were about to reach inside his underwear. This did not seem to Baekhyun’s liking so he whined, high pitched, not happy with that.  
Chanyeol would smirk and lean over the small omega, eliciting an even higher pitched whimper because of how broad an imposing the taller was. Pure Alpha pheromones surrounded the Omega and he stilled, ready to obey. „Don’t whine, little Omega.“ Chanyeol said, voice a more domineering than before, the instinct to lead slowly coming over him just like Baekhyun’s to submit. „I’ll give you what you want.“ He said, placing kisses on his shoulderblade and collarbone while he freed his cock, hand quickly flicking down to the little pussy to slick his hand up. The oil would already enough to properly lube him up but there was just something about using Omega fluids. 

Chanyeol noticed the strawberry scent surrounding the small male and it combined so well with his natural pheromones, both so sweet and addicting, it didn’t take long until he would press his cock against his ass, hole already twitching and needy. Baekhyun’s hands came up to wrap around his neck, staining the collar of his shirt but Chanyeol couldn’t be mad. Not when the Omega started latching onto his neck like a little puppy, biting and sucking on the thin skin as he pushed in slowly. Making sure to pay attention to Baekhyun’s reaction. But he seemed all to eager, so there was no reason to worry.  
He moaned and whimpered almost so cutely, Chanyeol was not sure if they were having sex right now or now.  
„Ngh…. A-alpha… you’re so big.“ Baekhyun mewled, not throwing his head back onto the massage table, making Chanyeol smile. Especially upon noticing how little hips were eagerly pressing against him, delicious thighs wrapping around his thighs, begging silently for him to move. 

And how could he deny this adorable little Omega any wish? At this point it didn’t matter anyway, for the little Vixen had totally destroyed all his morals he had set for himself. His enticing scent and lewd behavior had led him balls deep into the minx, now moving to thrust into his little pussy as he listened to the most ethereal moans ever.  
„P-please.. y-yes… ngh… Alpha… s-so good…A-alpha…“ Chanyeol did not want to admit it, but having Baekhyun call him /Alpha/ kind of unleashed something within him. He usually wasn’t the typical dominant Alpha, instead he was laid back and not too consumed by power, but there was just something about the Omega’s happy face as he fucked into him, that got his rural instincts going.  
So he leaned down into the crease of Baekhyun’s neck, diving into the sweet scent that was only there for him, only there because the little Omega had submitted to /him/. Was begging for /him/ to fuck him. For /his/ cock. So he sped up, slightly rougher pace and Baekhyun loved it, easily submitting to Chanyeol, hungry to get claimed like this. 

Whole body already trembling, it did not take long until Baekhyun’s thighs were shaking and he was digging his pretty little fingernails into Chanyeol’s broad back, the fact that the act elicited a deep growl within the masseur’s chest only made it that more sexy. The tall Alpha was moving his hips /fast/, almost hungrily so. His feral instinct taking over, hitting Baekhyun’s sweet spot dead on in full ecstasy until the small male was begging beneath him. „Ngh… A-alpha… I… I ne-need to-„ He mewled, feeling how Chanyeol sped up even more, sported on by the trashing Omega bathing in not only scented oil but also pleasure, hole already twitching. Chanyeol’s large hand wrapping around his little, pink cock was what brought him over the edge and the tall Alpha leaned back to see Baekhyun’s face contorted in pleasure as he spilled all over himself and the large hand. His little cock looked so fucking cute, almost disappearing in Chanyeol’a large palm as he came. He would have cooed over the fact if not for Baekhyun’s little pussy twitching uncontrollably around him, making him groan, contorting his phase in pleasure as his movements got more erratic. He really wanted to control himself, bath into the moment a bit more but the little Omega was just so sweet, way too sinful the way he would look so debauched, would tighten around him.  
„P-please… c-cum inside….“ The Omega would say, still trembling from his orgasm as he looked up and Chanyeol obeyed immediately, cumming with a loud moan, filling that sweet, sweet hole up with his cum as he leaned down.  
Moving his hips in fluid movements to ride his orgasm out, he leaned down to meet Baekhyun’s lips in a kiss. It was unexpectedly soft with how their lips moved while Chanyeol was grinding inside the Omega, but neither of them complained. Baekhyun cheekily smiled as he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol again, by now his white shirt was completely soaked in massage oil, exposing the silhouette of his abs.  
The faint scent of strawberries clung to him, mixed with his musky Alpha scent and the Omega had to admit it smelled adorable. When the Alpha pulled back, neither of them in a hurry to separate from each other he caught onto Baekhyun’s more than satisfied expression. He smiled down at the cute little Omega, lolling cutely almost as to present himself.  
Chanyeol let his big hands wander over his chest, thumb rubbing over his nipples and Baekhyun let out a voiceless moan as he licked his lips. Looking like the definition of sin, so beautiful. Chanyeol chuckled, every ounce of regret thrown out of the window. 

„Have you planned this, little Omega?“ Baekhyun curled his lips into an innocent smile that probably wasn’t that innocent.  
„From the moment I entered this room."


End file.
